


Ol'me

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: When Baekhyun loses his current job and his best friend, Chanyeol, practically throws him out of their shared apartment to move in with his fiancee, the only viable solution he finds is to move in with his ex-boss. The only problem is that Kyungsoo hates him and Baekhyun is starting to develop a 'small' crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, if you don’t answer that phone I swear I’ll shove it down that chatty mouth of yours. Answer the freaking phone, you moron!” Kyungsoo yells from his office.

Baekhyun only hums in his sleep and slaps-without actually wanting or thinking to-the device until it falls on the floor where it breaks. And eventually stops from ringing too.

Usually, like most days when Baekhyun doesn’t call in sick at the office, he only manages to not answer it, not make it go dead in 5 seconds.

“Finally.” Kyungsoo yells and Baekhyun hums a little bit more.

On mornings like this, Kyungsoo thinks that he should be paid more and Baekhyun that he should sleep more.

Or at least, after playing Overwatch until 3:30 am and then waking up at 7:15 am and then still being 10 minutes late to work, he doesn’t expect to be able to think or in fact, work.

“What is wrong with you?” Kyungsoo asks, kicking the phone himself, for good measure.  It’s not too late to make sure that it’s totally dead and unusable.

“Wake up or I’ll throw you out the window from the 8th floor. And I’m not kidding.” he says, but Baekhyun knows that he is kidding.

“That’s it. I’m firing you. You’re fired. Baekhyun, for God’s sake, wake the fuck up and get out of my office.” Kyungsoo says and hits the table with his fist multiple times until Baekhyun finally comes to his senses.

“What?” he mumbles, looking up at him with big bug eyes, impregnated by red veins and heavy dark circles.

“The ‘what’ is that you are getting out of my office and then the building and then you can freaking sleep as much as you like! Because I don’t care.” Kyungsoo says.

He isn’t exactly certain why he is so angry or cares this much about an employee that has been working for him for only 3 weeks. And Baekhyun isn’t exactly certain why his now ex-boss is shouting at him. Not to mention being too close to his being and smelling like vanilla and strawberry. What grown man smells like vanilla and strawberries? Not the ones Baekhyun knows.

“Did you just fire me?” Baekhyun asks, still looking at him with big bug eyes.

“What does ‘I’m firing you’ means in your vocabulary?” Kyungsoo asks as his knuckles become white considering how tightly he grips the desk.

“But daddy…” Baekhyun says and slaps his mouth. Usually, you’re not supposed to shout in front of your ex-boss the nickname you gave to him on one extremely drunken night. But Baekhyun just did.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Nothing. Boss. Boss Kyungsoo. Boss-boss. Nothing. I’m just going to leave until-just going to leave.” Baekhyun says, standing up.

“Don’t forget to take the last paycheck. Tomorrow. Actually…the first and last one.” Kyungsoo says.

“Right.” Baekhyun attempts to smile.

“Right.” is exactly what he finds himself saying when he unlocks the door to his apartment.

Half of his apartment because in fact, he is renting it with his best friend, who has a better job than he will ever have; and for the most part a better social and sex life.

His stomach grumbles and Baekhyun picks the last pack of ramen from the cupboard. Admittedly or not, ramen is the only aliment that manages to keep him alive. Only because he doesn’t go shopping and Chanyeol always eats at work. So, what is left for him is to heat some water and throw the noodles in it. When he isn’t too lazy and absorbed by a video game. Video game that he borrows and then without even giving it back to Chanyeol.

Today, even Chanyeol comes earlier because the door to the apartment opens and not from the wind or another stray cat.

They already have 2 anyways: Bob and Marty.

Bob seems to be a strange mix between a curly dog and a zebra and Marty is one of its kind.

“You’re home early.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun sighs and throws the noodles in the water with too much force; a part of the water splashes his hand and t-shirt.

“Damn it! Damn it!” he yells.

“Bob, Bob, Bob!” Chanyeol yells too and grabs the cat’s tail with both hands.

With his foot, he shuts the door close and finally lets the animal go.

“Great. Now I need to boil more water.” Baekhyun says. “I also find another job.”

“He fired you?” Chanyeol asks, coming closer to him. “Tell me he didn’t.”

“No, he didn’t.” Baekhyun says. “Marty, get the fuck out of here.” he mumbles, but somehow the cat gets tangled in the small rug at its feet. Cat that is actually a girl cat, but when they eventually found out it was too late, so the name Marty just stuck. Baekhyun even thinks that it fits her perfectly, as an old and annoying hag that she is; but with a heart of gold when she wants to.

“I can’t believe it.” Chanyeol laughs.

“What can’t you actually believe?”

“Is it the fourth or the fifth job in the past 3 months that you’ve been fired from?” he laughs, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

“Extremely funny.”

“Baekhyunnie…” and Baekhyun knows the tone and voice and nickname. The ones that Chanyeol always uses when he wants to tell him something that will make him explode like a volcano on its period. If a volcano had that.

“What?”

“Rosé and me are moving together.” he says.

“And?”

“In this apartment.”

“And.”

“Baekhyun. I didn’t want to be like this, but you and Bob and Marty must move out.” Chanyeol says, rubbing Baekhyun’s elbow as if it would make his lost job return to him like the golden fish he flushed down the toilet when he was 5. He still expects to see it floating in the current toilet. Or old one. Or any toilet.

“But I sleep on the couch…and Marty sleeps all day and Bob actually gives back rubs with his little paws. And I only eat ramen and play video games.” he says, sinking deeper and deeper to the floor with each word.

“The apartment is too small for three people…” Chanyeol says.

“But it’s our apartment. For 10 years.” Baekhyun mumbles, thinking about the first time he walked inside and saw an actual crow on the couch and a rat eating a pigeon.

“We are 30. I think it’s time to…make families and…”

“So you are kicking me out of my own apartment and Marty and Bob to get your girlfriend here.” Baekhyun says as his butt touches the cold floor. “Her butt will touch this floor and table and…”

“Fiancée. I’m not. You don’t have to move right now…”

“Of course not. That would be too much.” Baekhyun says and stands up. He hits the pot with his elbow and it falls on the floor. Luckily, the water is not as hot anymore. Not enough to fry his feet, only to defreeze them and throw them into an oven.

“Fuuck!”

“Baekhyun…”

“Don’t even think about it.” he says, standing up. “Tomorrow I’m moving out.”

“It wasn’t meant to-”

“Of course not.”

“I’m not throwing you out.”

“Of course you’re not.” Baekhyun says and grabs Marty from the rug. “We are going to give you a manicure, aren’t we? Yes, we are.” he says, scratching the old hag between her ears; one of them is even missing, but luckily, that are is covered by her long and dirty white fur.

“Who’s a good cat?”

 

The next day catches Baekhyun tightly hugging Marty, while Bob’s butt is exactly on the side of his head. “You are actually disgusting.” he says, waving the cat off of him. Right on his chest, a bright yellow post-it note is grabbing with everything that he has at the grey t-shirt.

“You don’t have to move out just now. Rosé understands and we can actually help you find a new apartment.” Baekhyun reads it out loud and huffs.

The last time he was aware of it, ‘we’ meant him and Chanyeol, not Chanyeol and his fiancée, who didn’t know him for ¾ of his life; who didn’t actually have to kick a dickhead in the nuts because he was making Chanyeol cry whenever he was talking about his elephant ears; she didn’t do detention because of the big Dumbo.

“Damn it. Of course I’ll move out today. Right, Marty?” he asks looking at the cat which is calmly licking its ass crack.

“I hope you are enjoying yourself.” he says.

It only takes him 10 minutes to get to the bus stop and catch a bus that would drive him one last time to his former work place.

“Damn it.” he mumbles, as he hits the dirty window with his head when the bus stops at a semaphore.

“Move out. I-I renovated that place. I-I-that’s my home…” he says out loud and a couple of people glance at him.

“Fantastic.”

He eventually steps out of the vehicle and runs towards his ex-boss’ office. Luckily, he is inside, all alone and seemingly just bored, from the way he keeps shuffling through the papers and then through the binders and then back through the papers.

“Please give me my job back.” he says, pressing the palms of his hands on the desk.

He only resembles an old man having back problems.

“I can’t. I’ve found someone to replace you already.” Kyungsoo says.

“I can’t live on the streets. Don’t you have a conscience?” he asks.

“I do. But that doesn’t make me want to give your job back. You were a lousy secretary.“ Kyungsoo says, eventually looking at him.

"My best friend kicked me out to move in with his girlfriend. I have no job. I have two kids to take care of.” Baekhyun says, falling to the ground and covering his face with both hands. His chest starts trembling and a couple of too high pitched and puppy like whimpers escape his mouth.

“You are 30 for Christ’s sake. Stop that foolery. And I’m still not giving your job back. As for the cats…they can manage.”

“How did you know?” Baekhyun asks, rapidly standing up. There’s no trace of tears.

“You told me when you were drunk.” Kyubgsoo says with a frown.

“Oh.”

“Now, get out.”

“Please let me live with you. Tell me you don’t have a fiancée too.” Baekhyun says, covering the other’s hands with his and looking straight into his eyes. “I promise Marty and Bob are just lazy. I can’t live on the streets. They can’t live on the streets.”

“Baekhyun. You are 30 for God’s sake. I can’t just let you live in my apartment with two cats.” Kyungsoo says.

“I can cook and clean and do the shopping. Bob and me do some killer massages. We are quiet and I’ll find a job. Just let me live with you. Let us live with you.”

“Baekhyun…you did not understand. You cannot move in with me. Point. Find a new apartment. I’m sure your friend won’t kick you out just like that.” Kyungsoo says, sighing.

“Of course he will.”

“Get your paycheck and leave. You’re a big boy.”

A big boy who somehow has managed in only 30 minutes to find Kyungsoo’s home address and also take the paycheck. Who only after 3 hours has put everything he owned in two suitcases, one stolen from Chanyeol, and both of his cats in some cardboard boxes, since he couldn’t explain the purchase of something from a pet shop.

And, after another 2 hours of waiting and playing on his phone until his battery has died, Kyungsoo finally arrives home.

“What the actual fuck are you doing here?! How the heck do you know where I live?”

“Found out when I went to Human Resources. Kyungsoo…you are my only friend…” Baekhyun says and at the same time, Bob meows in his box and manages to create a hole in it.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and rubs a spot between his eyebrows. “You brought your cats too…”

“Does it mean ‘yes’?”

“No.”

“Please…Kyungsoo. I’ll do whatever you want me to. Just let me live here…”

“If your cats ruin my couch I swear I’ll make stew out of them and then feed them to you.” Kyungsoo says and eventually unlocks the door.

“Rent is 400. If you don’t pay this month…why am I even trying?” Kyungsoo says and almost shuts the door into Baekhyun’s face.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kept listenning to sunmi-heroine while writing this; also, i've been writing this instead of studying for my microeconomics exam. yay
> 
> enjoy:)

“Byun Baekhyun! Why the fuck is your cat’s butt on my face?!” Kyungsoo yells from his bedroom as he slaps Bob down on the floor.

It looks up at the human and meows, before it scratches the white, satin sheet, creating a rather big tear in it.

“You damn cat!” he keeps on yelling and Bob on meowing until Baekhyun finally appears in the doorframe.

“The two of you are bonding. Bob…come here.” he says in a disturbingly child-like voice and the animal jumps in his arms with a purr.

“No. It ruined the sheets. Your freaking cat ruined my sheets. I told you that if-”

“It was the couch. Bob doesn’t know you yet. That’s the only problem.”

“The only one?” Kyungsoo raises and eyebrow and eventually steps out of bed.

He’s wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs and both Bob and Baekhyun, now even Marty, keep staring at his body. Contrary to his assumptions, Kyungsoo doesn’t actually have a six pack, but at least his chest hair is not to be seen.

“Haven’t you seen a human body before? I might believe those two…but…” Kyungsoo says and bursts out in laughter. “Can I change without an audience?”

Both Baekhyun and Bob nod and Kyungsoo thinks that he is in fact going crazy. He has always known that cats are evil, especially strange zebra striped ones, and now having two of them in his apartment is making all his fears come true.

“You must find a new job. By the end of the week. You won’t live off my salary.” he says loudly enough for Baekhyun to hear him.

The only thing that comes as some sort of response is a “pow-pow-pow! I fucked you in the ass, you fucking fucker.”

“Baekhyun. You are not allowed to play video games all day. Do you hear me?” he asks, putting the pair of pants on, followed by his black socks and then he opens the door of his bedroom.

“Baekhyun…if you don’t find a job I’m seriously throwing you on the streets.” Kyungsoo says, grabbing the console from his hands.

“I almost beat the boss! You cannot do this to me…” Baekhyun mumbles, attempting to retrieve his prized possession.

“You are 30. Your best friend is almost getting married and you can’t even keep a job for a month. This is…why didn’t he do anything about this…mess…?” Kyungsoo points towards Baekhyun but also towards the two cats liking their butts.

“I’ll find something…now will you give me the console back?” Baekhyun says, pouting and looking at Kyungsoo with his bug eyes.

“No. Get dressed. Now.”

“I am…”

“With decent clothes. You are going to find yourself a job. If not, the cats and console fall from the 10th floor. Now, Byun Baekhyun.”

So, 16 minutes later, Baekhyun is in the same car with Kyungsoo, car which is far more expensive looking than he would have expected.

“Leather…” Baekhyun says, rubbing the seat underneath him.

“Welcome to the 21st century. Now, buckle that seatbelt and keep your mouth shut.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun opens the glove compartment.

“Who are these two in the picture?” he asks, waving a photo before Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“None of your business. Put it back.” Kyungsoo says, coughing and gripping a little bit tighter the steering wheel.

“The little one looks like you. She has the same lips.”

“Put it back Baekhyun or I’m throwing you out.”

But Baekhyun doesn’t, so Kyungsoo stops the car with a break that makes Baekhyun drop the picture and have the seatbelt dig into his belly fat.

“Get out.”

“I’ll be nice. I promise.” Baekhyun smiles and closes the compartment.

The rest of the ride is done in silence, Baekhyun glancing from time to time from Kyungsoo and then to the picture at his feet. He then thinks about Chanyeol and his girlfriend, taking control over the apartment he has loved so much. He even wanted to keep the crow back then but Chanyeol wouldn’t let him.

“Book store?” Baekhyun asks.

“My friend Jongin owns the place and I talked to him on the phone. He will hire you.” Baekhyun tries to say something, but Kyungsoo is faster than him. “Don’t even think about complaining. You are not in the position to do so.”

“But Kyungsoo…”

“It will be enough to pay rent and buy food. I’ll ask him personally about what you do and not do at work. Now, get out of the car.“

As it proves to be, Jongin is the typical 30 year old who hits the gym 8 times a week and is part of the city council. As it also proves, Kyungsoo actually acts rather nice with him and for the entire conversation that doesn’t last more than 5 minutes, he smiles and laughs like a fool.

Baekhyun can only notice the sudden change in behavior and consider that Kyungsoo is the exact opposite when it comes to him.

"I heard that he fired you two days ago.” Jongin laughs, patting his shoulder.

Even his nails are nice and shiny, with well taken care of cuticles. He looks down at his chewed fingers and sighs.

“Yup.”

“Kyungsoo is a great guy. If he didn’t care about you wouldn’t have let you live with him.” Jongin says and his hand is still on his shoulder. Baekhyun truly just wants to shake it off but then he thinks about his console falling from the 10th floor.

“How do you know him?” Baekhyun asks.

“Classmates in high-school.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun sighs, as the hand is finally gone.

“You two. Sorry. You worked for him.” Jongin laughs and Baekhyun wants to just punch that perfect smile off his face. He doesn’t know why. But he never discriminates. Rosé is just another person he wants to also punch. For no clear reason.

“Starting from tomorrow you’ll be in the same shift with Jongdae.” Jongin says.

If Jongdae is just as Jongin, Baekhyun only wants to barf and hide underneath a blanket. But Jongdae, as it proves the next morning, is nothing like Jongin.

“First rule. Here we don’t read. Second rule. Who gets the most numbers in a week buys the other a beer and a hot dog. And the third, I’m Jongdae, nice to meet you.” he says and shakes Baekhyun’s hand.

Jongdae is everything but not Jongin.

“So…let me guess. Your boss fired you. Your wife divorced you too and took the kid away and then you’re again on your own at 30.” Jongdae says, dusting some books with a bright pink cloth.

“Only the first part. And my roommate is moving in with his fiancée.”

“Oh. My girlfriend dumped me.” Jongdae says.

“So that’s why you work here?” Baekhyun asks.

“No. Because here I can just do almost nothing and still get paid.” he laughs, dropping the cloth on the floor. “Do you want some grass?”

“What? I’m not a cow.” Baekhyun says and Jongdae laughs even harder.

Baekhyun isn’t exactly sure if he likes Jongdae or not. Or Jongin. Or Kyungsoo. The only thing that he knows is that he misses Chanyeol. His big, Dumbo ears and most of the time burnt food and-he mostly misses Chanyeol and his old apartment.

This night, when Baekhyun steps inside the apartment, he feels as if a thousand cows have jumped on his back. He also realizes that he has no ramen to eat and his stomach is grumbling. Really loudly.

“Food is on the stove.” he hears Kyungsoo say from the living room.

“You cooked?”

“Yes. Lasagna.”

“How was work?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun doesn’t even bother to put the food on the plate.

“Boring.”

“Jongin told me you get along with Jongdae.”

“What’s grass?”

“You don’t know what grass is?” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Not that grass.”

“Oh. You know…drugs. Weed.” the other says and Baekhyun chokes on his lasagna. “Are you okay in there?”

“No.” Baekhyun mutters and Bob immediately comes to his rescue, digging its claws into his legs.

“Fuuck!”

“Bob. Get off him.” Kyungsoo says and surprisingly, the cat actually listens to him. “What’s the problem?”

“You act like I’m 5. You ask Jongin about my day and then you let me tell you how I’ve been…and you cook and-I’m 30.” Baekhyun says, suddenly turning red.

“You act like 5.”

“You act worse than my mother.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

But Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else and Baekhyun regrets saying anything in the first place. After all, he is definitely enjoying the attention.

“Kyungsoo. I didn’t mean to-please don’t give me the silent treatment because my mom used to do that and-”

“I’m not, you moron. I just want to do some work and you don’t let me.” Kyungsoo says, sighing.

“Okay.”

“Go eat.”

Baekhyun isn’t certain what to think. That Kyungsoo despises him or that Kyungsoo actually cares in an extremely motherly way about him.

The next day, Chanyeol calls him. To his sudden surprise, Baekhyun answers and when he hears his best friend’s voice after 4 days, he cannot hide the joy in his voice. Or maybe because he keeps squeaking and jumping around the book store.

“You act like yourself. It means you are fine…are you fine?” Chanyeol asks him.

“Very. I have a new job and I live with Kyungsoo.” he says, finally sitting down.

“Your ex-boss?”

“Aham.”

“And he is okay with Bob and Marty…and you?”

“Totally. He acts like my mom. What do you say about coming over on Friday night?” Baekhyun asks.

When talking to Chanyeol, he thinks that all his worries were in vain. His best friend wouldn’t replace him with his fiancée. He wouldn’t, because in the grand scheme of things, he cares about Baekhyun more than anything.

“Friday I can’t. What do you say about Saturday?”

“Saturday is fine…” Baekhyun sighs.

Or not.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk, I might have turned a cat into a secondary character?

“Bob, damn it, you cat! This is the third sheet this week that you’ve ruined!” Kyungsoo throws a slipper in Bob’s direction, but somehow, the cat moves one step aside and the slipper just falls down. “I said it and I’ll keep saying it. Don’t trust zebra print cats. Byun Baekhyun-” he yells when he hears the front door open-“get your fucking animal out of my bedroom right now.”

“Chanyeol is here too.” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo can clearly distinguish a low pitched giggle that doesn’t come from Baekhyun’s chatty mouth.

Bob calmly licks his butt and then, as if he didn’t just witness Kyungsoo yelling his lungs out, rubs himself on the man’s feet.

“Hey…it seems like Bob likes you. And the sheets.” Chanyeol says and Kyungsoo looks down, at the cat which is currently sitting on his polka dotted socks.

“I’m Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you.” he says, shaking the other’s hand.

“It seems like everybody is busy on Friday. Even Kyungsoo left me alone the entire evening. And Marty kept rubbing herself on my leg.” Baekhyun says, poking his head through the doorframe.

“Just-don’t…” Kyungsoo says and lightly kicks Bob off his feet. “There.”

“So.” Chanyeol says, fumbling with his shirt. “In 1 month is the wedding. Baekhyun, would you be my best man?” he asks, looking with big eyes and an even bigger grin at Baekhyun. Baekhyun, who gulps down and suddenly takes Marty in his hands.

“Yeah…of course. Sure. Sure. What would you do without me? Right?! I just thought that the wedding would be you know-not this soon. More into the future.” he says as the cat purrs.

“I think I’ll just let the two of you-”

“You are a best man too. I need 6 because Rosé has 6 and I was minus one-bachelor party and free booze, right?! Mostly as a thank you for taking care of Baekkie.” Chanyeol says, and from Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s point of view, you wouldn’t be sure who is more flabbergasted.

Baekhyun, because it seems like after all, he is being replaced by a walking pair of boobs and long hair that can from time to time suck a dick. And Kyungsoo, because he has 2 cats and a 30 year old to take care of. As of lately, he’s also a best man for a guy he just met.

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Baekhyun says and Marty decides, without any shame left in her old hag body, to rub herself once again onto Baekhyun’s hand this time.

But Baekhyun doesn’t notice.

“Of course you can. That’s why you only eat ramen.” Kyungsoo says, and Bob suddenly starts purring too.

“Bob really likes you.” Chanyeol laughs, bending down to rub the cat between its ears.

“So the wedding is next month?” Baekhyun asks and Marty purrs in his arms.

“Baekhyun…”

“I mean…I don’t know if I’m able to attend the wedding and the bachelor party since it is on such short notice and-”

“Your cat is fucking your arm…” Kyungsoo says and suddenly, Baekhyun drops it to the ground.

“You old slut… If you want to fuck, fuck Bob.” Baekhyun says and Chanyeol bursts out in laughter.

It’s silence afterwards, but not the comfortable type. Only the awkward one, filled with cat hair and cat hormones.

“Baekhyun…please don’t sulk. I would have told you sooner but you never listened…I won’t replace you with Rosé.” Chanyeol says and comes to hug him.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and wishes to turn back time with only one month. One month back knowing everything he knows now and he wouldn’t have hired Baekhyun.

“You promise?”

“Yes, Baek, I promise.” Chanyeol says.

In short, when Chanyeol eventually left, Kyungsoo was more than happy to be alone with only 3 almost unwelcomed tenants.

“Soo…what do you think about Yeol?” Baekhyun asks from the door frame.

“Yeol?”

“Chan-YEOL. Yeol. Sooo…”

“Go to sleep.”

“Tomorrow I’m free.” Baekhyun smiles.

Bob somehow appears in the room and jumps on the bed, right next to Kyungsoo, placing his butt right on the whit pillow.

“Take your cat, Baekhyun.”

“He likes you. He never liked Chanyeol this much.” Baekhyun laughs, walking towards the bed.

“Should I take it as a compliment?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows and looks at Bob.

“Probably. You are to be trusted.” Baekhyun laughs, scratching Bob between his ears.

“Go play video games. We don’t need to hang out. We really don’t.”

“Roommates should-”

“No, they shouldn’t. I don’t like spending time with you. You are childish. You can’t take care of yourself. You can’t keep a job. You are useless. You-you-“Kyungsoo stutters and immediately Baekhyun walks out of the room. Bob follows him without another word and with that he shuts the door close behind him.

He doesn’t need Do Kyungsoo’s friendship anyways.

But, for some reason, the entire night he has been waiting for the other to come and apologize or at least do something more than snore in the other room. This is exactly what Chanyeol has been doing for exactly 23 years that they’ve known each other.

So, in the morning, he only wakes up at 12, still sulking and with a minor headache.

"You’re awake. Finally. I’m making pizza. You can choose your toppings.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun only grumbles.

So, this is the other’s way of apologizing he hopes.

“Whatever. I like whatever.” he says. “I should feed-”

“I fed them.” Kyungsoo says.

“Thanks…”

“Can I help?” Baekhyun asks, walking over to where the kitchen is.

“It’s fine. I can manage.”

“Is it because you think I’m useless?” Baekhyun asks. “I can hold a damn knife.”

“Baekhyun…” Kyungsoo says.

“You know what? I’m sorry that I’m annoying you so much and that I’m such a pain in the ass that you have to babysit. I-I’ll try to find a new apartment and move out by the end of the week.” Baekhyun says, turning around to run in the bedroom.

But then he stops and heads for the front door.

“Don’t act like a child. Baekhyun. I never said that I want you to move out.” Kyungsoo yells just as Baekhyun shuts the door close.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and rushes after Baekhyun, forgetting to close the door in his hurry.

“Byun Baekhyun. Damn it. Stop acting like an overgrown child. I don’t want you and your damn cats to move out. You are…decent.” he says, looking down at Baekhyun, who is looking out of the window.

“Decent?”

“More than decent. It’s nice having company.” Kyungsoo says. “Come on…let’s finish the pizza.” he says and Baekhyun follows him inside.

“Kyungsoo. Why was the door open?”

“Probably forgot to close it.”

“Where’s Bob?! Bob?! Booooob???! Kyungsoo, Bob is not here…where is Bob?” Baekhyun yells and this is the moment when Kyungsoo knows that he just fucked up.

“Booob?! Where the fuck are you?” Kyungsoo shouts and opens the front door once again. As the instincts tell him, Bob is more than probably outside.

“Bob?! You damn cat…” he mumbles, running down the stairs and trying not to break a leg in the process.

And right in the middle of the road, he sees a furry black and white patch covered in red, stuck to the asphalt. Which looks exactly like Bob. Bob, who likes to rub his butt on his face.

“Nononononono. You damn cat…why did you have to die? Huh?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting down.

He cannot actually believe that he gives a damn about a cat. A cat that looks like a weird zebra.

“Kyungsoooo! I found Bob. Bob was in the bathroom. Just constipation.” Baekhyun yells from the window and Kyungsoo thinks he wants to just die. Or hide his head in a paper bag.

Or just do both.

 

“Great.” he mumbles. “Fantastic. So when is the bachelor party?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Next week? He said he didn’t want it to be so close to the wedding or something…don’t you think he’s like…too obsessed with his fiancée?” Baekhyun says with a mouthful of pizza that Kyungsoo managed to eventually prepare.

“Are you sure you don’t have hidden romantic feelings for him and that you are just jealous that you know…you don’t get to-”

“No. He’s like my brother.” Baekhyun says, but Kyungsoo is inclined not to believe him.

“What’s with that picture in your car?” he asks.

“Just a picture.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“The kid looks just like you.”

“And you should just shut your mouth, shouldn’t you? I said it’s nothing. So just drop it.” Kyungsoo says and stands up from the table. He steps on Bob’s tails and the cat immediately dugs its claws into his foot. “Damn this fucking cat!” Kyungsoo shouts and sits down again. “She’s my daughter. Are you pleased now? Found out the secret…” Kyungsoo waves his hands through the air and shakes his head.

“Oh. If you were nicer about it-”

“If you were less annoying.”

“Bob doesn’t think I’m annoying.”

“Bob is a damn cat, Baekhyun. It’s time you live among people not freaking cats.” Kyungsoo says. The pizza slice kind of remains stuck in his throat and he thinks that it’s all the fault of the cats.

“Well…people don’t really like me…you don’t like me.” Baekhyun says, passing some ham to Bob, who is sitting on his lap.

“I like you. As much as I can possibly like you…” Kyungsoo sighs.

The talk is actually going terribly.

“So…how old is she?” Baekhyun asks.

“10.”

“Oh…she’s-”

“I was 21 when she was born. A year later, her mother divorced and married a lawyer who plays golf and drives a Maserati.” Kyungsoo huffs, giving some sausage to Marty.

“That sucks. A lot…sorry…” Baekhyun says and Bob purrs, looking straight at Kyungsoo.

“You get used to it. Now I see Seohyun every Friday. And she thinks that I’m her uncle or something.” Kyungsoo says, giving Marty another piece of meat.

“You don’t miss her?”

“In the past 10 years I’ve only seen her once a week. At max. She doesn’t know that I’m her father. That entitled prick…” Kyungsoo says, clenching his fist.

“Why don’t you punch him? Show him you are a real man…” Baekhyun says.

“He’s 20 centimeters taller than me. What should I punch? His dick?” Kyungsoo snorts, thinking about the other’s face in agony.

“Maybeee…I’m sorry. It must suck. But if I were your ex-wife I wouldn’t leave you for a rich prick with a bigger dick…” Baekhyun says, touching his hand.

“Yeah…that makes me feel better.”

“Really…except for being utterly grumpy and mean, you are great.” Baekhyun smiles, his hand not leaving Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo laughs and waves it away, but gently.

“Seriously.” Baekhyun says and when Kyungsoo looks at him with his heart shaped smile, he thinks that his heart is beating a little bit faster.

But just a little bit.

 

 

 ^ this is Bob.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter and grumpier me; exams are killing my joy.

“Baekhyun, damn it, we’ll be late. Your suit looks just fine and Bob can take care himself of his little rash. Now let’s go. I don’t even want to go to a bachelor party.” Kyungsoo says and pushes Baekhyun into the hallway.

“It will be fun. Tell me the last time you had fun.” Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo keeps pushing him down the stairs.

“Yesterday. When I read that book on self-motivation. Now, can you move on your own?” Kyungsoo says, and kicks Baekhyun in his literal butt.

“What was that for?”

“To move.” Kyungsoo says and opens the door of the taxi. “Now get in and shut your mouth.”

“Going to a wedding?” the taxi driver asks in a thick English accent.

“Bachelor party.” Baekhyun grins and slaps Kyungsoo’s thigh.

“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem too-”

“I’m not his boyfriend. I’m not even his friend. Acquaintances only.” Kyungsoo smiles a practical tight line and removes the other’s hand from his leg.

“Oh. My bad.”

“Acquaintances. Really?!” Baekhyun whispers into Kyungsoo’s ear.

“What? Did I give you the prize for the most annoying cat lover and literal 5 year old who needs to be taken care of 24/7? Maybe just now.” Kyungsoo whispers too, looking straight out of the window where he can see his expression. Pissed off 30 year old who has to go out of his house in the middle of the week, at 9’oclock sharp.

“Multiple times. Why are you so-so-so about being with me? Or knowing me?” Baekhyun asks, frowning.

“Because I’m not Bob or Marty or Chanyeol. I have a life that doesn’t revolve around you.” Kyungsoo says, turning around to face him.

“It does. That’s why we are going to a bachelor party.” Baekhyun says and can see from the corner of his eye that the driver is laughing.

“From my 30 years of experience I sure think that at least one of you has the hots for the other. And I put my bet on the grumpy one.” the driver says.

“Did you hear that?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo kicks him in the belly fat.

“No.”

“Here. Your destination.” the cab driver says and smiles. “Have fun. A bit of vodka and I’m telling you that the grumpy will loosen up.”

“No thank you.” Kyungsoo mutters, handing the money to the man. “Let’s go…”

“Don’t tell me you’re angry.” Baekhyun says, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders.

“I’m not. I hate parties.” is what he says before they step inside the night club. “Striptease. Are you kidding me?!”

“Don’t be like this.” Baekhyun says, grinning as bright pink and purple lights are flashing on his face.

“Baeeek! Kyungsooooo!! You cameeeeeee!” Chanyeol strides in their direction, with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a lipstick stain on his right cheek. His shirt is crumpled and stained red in different spots and his hair looks as if Bob gave it a haircut with his claws.

“Baeeekieee…” he grins, dragging the other to his chest. “You are-are late.”

“Chanyeol. You stink.”

“Can we leave now?” Kyungsoo asks, crossing his arms over the chest.

“The parteeeee just starteeeed!” Chanyeol yells, waving the half full bottle through the air until he eventually spills the liquid all over Kyungsoo’s face and white shirt. White shirt which becomes a strange beige color. Exactly like Marty’s fur.

“Oops.” Chanyeol giggles. “My bad…”

“I’m going home.” Kyungsoo says and turns around.

“Please don’t leave me here.” Baekhyun says, grabbing his hand.

Chanyeol is only staring at them, with his mouth wide open and all the vodka dripping onto the floor.

“You’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo says, trying to get rid of the other’s fingers.

“Please. I don’t know anyone here.” Baekhyun says.

“Aren’t these-"Kyungsoo motions to all the people inside-far more than 4-"your friends too?”

“You and Chanyeol are my friends. They-I’ve never seen them in my life. Except for Sehun. He usually fixes-fixed our fridge. And washing machine. And light bulbs.” Baekhyun says, still holding tight on that wrist.

Chanyeol motion the bottle to his mouth, but then he immediately realizes that there’s nothing inside. Not even water.

“One drink. And then we can go.” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo finally nods.

But one drink turns into two, and two turn into four somehow, and at the end of it all, Kyungsoo sees himself on the stage, shirtless and almost pant less, the courtesy of Sehun, attempting to offer to the other a lap dance. A lap dance which is mainly consisting of him wiggling his sweaty butt into Sehun’s face. Sehun who is so kindly playing with his nipples.

“Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo. Kyung-Soo!” the crowd shouts and Baekhyun isn’t sure whether or not he is slightly turned on or drunk or jealous or only a combination of the three of them.

The only thing that he knows is that he regrets coming to the bachelor party. Even Kyungsoo is having fun. But not him, sulking in a corner and thinking that staying home would have been a better idea. At least back home, he knows three beings out of three. Here, only three out of too many.

“Baek. Let’s go home.” Kyungsoo says, walking towards him on some wobbly legs. Baekhyun isn’t even sure when the other got off the stage so quickly and in one piece and with the shirt on.

“You are drunk.”

“No, I’m not…Baekkie.” but he can tell, at least only from the excessive use of nicknames. Sober Kyungsoo only calls him by his name. And nothing more.

“Come on. Walking will do you good.” Baekhyun says, wrapping an arm around the other’s back.

But, as it seems like, walking outside, into the night air has a surprising effect on Kyungsoo: puking his guts out on the sidewalk just as Baekhyun pats his back.

“Romantic my ass…” Baekhyun mumbles, just as Kyungsoo wipes his mouth with his blazer. Something else that sober Kyungsoo would never do. But at the same time, sober Kyungsoo would also not get drunk.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. The moon is pretty.” Baekhyun says, sitting down. It’s rather cold and he shivers like an electric toothbrush but his feet hurt too much to care anymore.

Kyungsoo follows his example.

“There’s no moon.” Kyungsoo says, putting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

‘Stars then…“

Kyungsoo laughs. "And I thought that I was the drunk one…”

“You are…” Baekhyun says but stops himself.

“Did I make you feel embarrassed?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up at him.

“Why would I be…embarrassed?”

“Because. I puked on the sidewalk and other stuff.” Kyungsoo giggles. “This was soo much fun.”

He sighs and still stares back at Baekhyun.

“You are really pretty, you know that?” Kyungsoo says, touching the other’s face.

Baekhyun’s body trembles a bit and he leans more into the touch, before his eyes snap open and he stops. Just as quickly.

“And you are really drunk.” Baekhyun says, trying to swallow the knot that he has in the throat.

“I think that when I’m sober too. I just don’t say it.” Kyungsoo laughs. “I think you are very stupid…but a cute kind of stupid.”

“Thanks. Makes me feel better.” Baekhyun snorts.

“Are you mad? Please don’t get mad…I’d like you if you were Bob…Bob. With zebra stripes.”

“You don’t make any sense.” Baekhyun laughs.

“I don’t?!”

Kyungsoo leans once again into Baekhyun’s side and even though he just wants to push him away, he much rather prefers the drunk Kyungsoo. And the drunk Kyungsoo is much bolder because he kisses Baekhyun’s cheek.

“You taste like saaalt.” Kyungsoo says. “Do you want to see what I taste like?”

“I don’t think that’s appropriate.” Baekhyun says.

“If you say so…Bob licks Marty’s balls and you think that it’s fine…now kissing my cheek is inappropriate.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun leans in and pecks his forehead.

“Salty.”

“See?”

“I’m calling a cab, okay?”

“But I like it here.” Kyungsoo pouts.

“You won’t like it so much when you’ll wake up in the morning.” Baekhyun says.

“But I’ll be with you…” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun thinks that this time his heart is beating noticeably faster. At least Kyungsoo is too drunk to sense any of that.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to learn korean 키스  
> i tried to write smth else, but it didn't work out

“Meow!” is what Bob says when Kyungsoo slaps him off his face and down onto the floor.

“Damn it, Byun Baekhyun. I smell like your cat’s balls!” Kyungsoo yells even though his head keeps pounding and the cat keeps meowing and somehow, somewhere in the room there’s an alarm clock ringing.

“Rise and shine.” Baekhyun smiles from the door frame.

“How aren’t you…?”

“Tired?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow and Kyungsoo nods. “I did not drink last night. You did.”

Bob quickly jumps again right on the bed, straight on Kyungsoo’s back and with his little paws, he starts pressing them around his neck and shoulders.

“Weren’t your hands bigger?” Kyungsoo asks and Baekhyun bursts out in laughter.

“And less hairy too.”

“Wha-Bob?”

“I told you he gives back rubs from time to time.” Baekhyun says and sits down right next to Kyungsoo, whose face is halfway pressed into the pillow.

He looks up at him and sighs, just as Bob jumps off of him and walks, wiggling his half tail and plump butt towards the kitchen.

“Don’t leeave…” Kyungsoo mumbles.

Baekhyun laughs. “You do realize that a week ago you hated him, right?”

“I did not say that I like him either, did I?”

“I can give you a massage. I’m just as good as Bob. And I have hands.” Baekhyun says, rubbing a spot on his nape.

“It’s fine…but you could go lower. And rub my shoulders too. What the heck did I do last night?!” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun’s hands mover downwards until they cover the other’s shoulders.

“Striptease. A lap dance. 4 shots. And you puked on the sidewalk.” Baekhyun says with a grin. His fingers dig a little bit harder into the soft flesh.

“Ouch. I’m sore…” Kyungsoo says and stands up with difficulty.

In one swift motion, he throws the t-shirt on the floor and sits back down as if nothing had happened.

“Baekhyun…”

“Fine. But it’s not that comfortable…” Baekhyun says, feeling his own back hurting.

“Then straddle my back.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun’s mouth does an involuntarily opening motion that ends with him closing it just as quickly, but not before he bites his tongue.

“Fuck.” he mumbles.

“What? My back is too hot? Or is that mole staring at you?” Kyungsoo says and his laughter is muffled by the pillow.

“You have a bruise on your hip. And the other. I think Sehun was a little bit too handsy with you.” Baekhyun says as he looks anywhere else but those two spots in the exact shapes of the other’s big hands. Bigger than his, anyways.

“Sehun? Who’s Sehun?”

“My ex-neighbor.” Baekhyun says, touching Kyungsoo’s too warm and soft skin.

“You have too many exes. I only have one and I damn hate her. He was fucking her on our bed. And she was screaming like-”

“I’m fine without the details.” Baekhyun says, pinching a spot on Kyungsoo’s back.

“You didn’t tell me…how did you find those two…cats? Things.”

Baekhyun smiles and involuntarily shifts a little bit more on Kyungsoo’s back, until half of his body is on his butt and the other on the actual back.

“Well. On our third day in the apartment I found Marty eating Mr. Rat in the bedroom. So we kept her. 4 years later, there was a box in front of our door with Bob in it. So I kept him too.” Baekhyun says, thinking how dirty and small he looked back then. He had to feed him with a syringe and wake up a couple of times a night to stop him from meowing.

“Oh. That’s sweet.” Kyungsoo says.

“Kyungsoo…”

“Huh?”

“Do you think that I’m pretty?” Baekhyun asks, stopping from his massage.

“Pretty is for girls. And handsome is too much.” Kyungsoo asks and tries to turn around.

Baekhyun falls on his side, face to chest with the other.

“You’re decent. Why?” he asks.

“Just asking.”

“Thanks for the massage. And talk. I should take a shower.” Kyungsoo says and stands up.

Baekhyun looks down at the sheets and sighs. He truly prefers the drunk Kyungsoo over the sober or hangover one.

“Whoever broke your heart is a jerk.” Kyungsoo says.

“Will you punch that someone in the balls?”

“After you pay your rent.” Kyungsoo says and leaves. “I would!” he screams and Baekhyun punches the pillow.

Bob jumps on the bed and pushes Baekhyun’s hand with his little paw.

“Meow.

“What?”

“Meow.” Bob says once again and jumps down on the floor.

“If that was supposed to be a message, you failed.” Baekhyun says thinking that the night before, Kyungsoo actually seemed to like him. He tries not to take the drunken part into consideration though. He can do without it.

“Baekhyun. Why is the freaking towel in the toilet?” Kyungsoo yells from the bathroom.

“How would I know?”

“Because you were awake before me. I can’t believe you threw my nice towel in the toilet. That thing cost me 100$. I put it on your debt. Give me another one, Byun Baekhyun!!” he yells and Baekhyun gets out of the bed and picks the ugliest towel he can find in the entire closet. Which is not that ugly, but it serves his purpose right.

“Here.” Baekhyun says.

“Smaller couldn’t you find?” Kyungsoo asks.

“No.”

“Why are my nipples bruised too?”

“Sehun.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?!” Kyungsoo asks, suddenly opening the door.

Baekhyun’s eyes and blood travel south too quickly, staring right at the tiny piece of material.

“My eyes are up here.” Kyungsoo points at his face.

“Damn. Your-”

“Shut up. They hurt like hell. I can’t even touch them…” Kyungsoo says. “What?!”

“Nothing.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I said nothing. But the nothing is that youlooknice.”

“What?” it is Baekhyun’s turn to ask.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that YOU LOOK NICE. WITH THE BRUISES OR NOT.” Baekhyun yells.

“Are you drunk?” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I like you.” Baekhyun says.

“Me?!!”

“No. I fucking like the towel…yeah, you…”

“Oh. So you…”

“What me?”

“You like guys.” Kyungsoo says.

“As far as I’m concerned.” he says, gulping down.

This was not supposed to go like this. Or even today. Or any other day.

“Oh.”

“And you don’t.” Baekhyun sighs, slapping the wall.

“I do. I suppose. It’s not like I’ve been with one before.” Kyungsoo says and smiles another heart shaped smile.

“So you like me too?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You are decent.” Kyungsoo says, making a step forward, towards the bedroom.

“I don’t want to be just decent.” Baekhyun says, grabbing his hand. “I don’t.”

“This is new for me, alright? I haven’t really dated since then and all my hook-ups have been with women. I-I don’t even know how I like you. You are confusing as hell, alright?” Kyungsoo says.

“I’m confusing as hell?”

“You act like a child. You can’t take care of yourself. You can’t keep a job. You are not particularly good dating material.” Kyungsoo says and then covers his mouth.

“Thanks. I know I’m not. But thanks. That was stupid and pathetic.” Baekhyun half laughs and scratches the back of his head. “You’re right. Right. That was stupid. Pretend you didn’t hear anything.”

“Baekhyun…I didn’t mean it-”

“It’s totally fine. You’re right. I wouldn’t date myself either. Who would want to date me?” Baekhyun asks. “Not me.” he drags the words into a laugh.

The rest of the day Baekhyun spends in front of the television, with the console in his hands and Marty on his lap. There’s this radio at the back of his mind, repeating with such pleasure each part of the conversation. But he tries to ignore it, so he just umps up the sound for the game some more until he can’t.

“I made dinner. Ramen?” Kyungsoo says, looking down at him. “You’ll starve yourself.”

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun mutters.

“I’ll leave it on the stove and you can eat it when you want, alright?”

He gets no response, only a loud shooting sound coming from the speakers.

“Fuck you, you mutherfucker! Take from here! And from here!” Baekhyun yells.

Suddenly, the screen turns black and the shooting sounds cease.

“Wha-”

“We should talk.” Kyungsoo says. “And you should eat.”

“I’m not hungry and I’ve already said what I had to say.”

“That’s why I don’t know what to do about you. Because you act like this.” he says, stepping closer to him. “I want to have a serious conversation with you and you keep playing video games. I’m not a cat, Baekhyun. I’m not Bob or Marty. I need to talk to you. I don’t want to have you lost in your small little world. That’s why it scares me.” Kyungsoo says, crouching down, right next to his feet.

“You know you say some hurtful shit when you’re mad, don’t you? Every single damn time.” Baekhyun says. “And you never apologize for it or say anything else…and more than half of that crap is true but it still hurts because you say it as you don’t give a damn.”

Baekhyun keeps staring at his hands and then, he sees Kyungsoo, covering one of his with his own. It’s warm and soft, squeezing his from time to time.

“That’s what my wife used to say all the time…” Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m sorry. I truly am. I like you. But this is hard for me. I don’t know how to be affectionate or caring anymore…” he snorts, intertwining his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “You being you makes everything even more difficult. But having you here makes me happy.”

“So you don’t hate me?” Baekhyun asks.

“Then you are even worse than me at all of this.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“So…”

“So…”

“Can I get a kiss? Just one?” Baekhyun smiles.

“One. And then you eat.” Kyungsoo says.

He looks down at Baekhyun’s lips, quickly licking his own, and then, he feels the other’s mouth on his. It’s quick and his nose bumps into Baekhyun’s, who laughs uncontrollably.

“I swear I’m better at this than I seem.” he says and Kyungsoo kisses him this time, slower.

“Fantastic.”

“You are mean again.” Baekhyun pouts.

“Stop acting like a kid and go eat.”

 


	6. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short epilogue, i'm so sorry

“Baekhyun. If you don’t wake up in 3 seconds I’ll pour all of this water over you.” Kyungsoo practically yells in his ear.

After the short kiss they shared a night before, Baekhyun expects to be woken up in any other way but this one. Probably sweet kisses all over his face, a morning cuddle or a full on make out session.

The reality, cold water splashed over his face.

“If you don’t wake up, I’ll throw the entire bucket on you. I’m not kidding.”

“Fiiiine.” Baekhyun mumbles and stands up and then proceeds to fall back on the pillow.

“Alright, alright. I’m waking up.” he says. “Can I get a kiss?”

“No. It’s 7:45. Your shift starts at 8.” Kyungsoo says, frowning at him.

“Then why aren’t you at work already?”

“Because I’m babysitting you.” he sighs.

“I’m sorry. I was just dreaming something nice that had you in-”

“Just stop and get dressed.” Kyungsoo says, placing a finger on his lips.

Baekhyun looks at it-or tries to-and then lightly licks it.

“Damn it, you kindergartner.” Kyungsoo says but laughs and offers the other a peck on his cheek.

“You know what it would be nice?” Baekhyun asks, batting his eyelashes at the other.

“What?”

“I’ll give you a hint. A table, food and a candle.” he says with a grin.

“And in no way that is going to happen.” Kyungsoo says. “Now. You get dressed and go to work.”

So, Baekhyun sees himself after 30 minutes behind the counter, shuffling through some kids’ magazines.

“You look like a sad puppy. Which is even sadder to look at. Can you stop being a sad puppy?” Jongdae says, sitting next to him.

“Did you take your girlfriend on a date when you first started dating her?” Baekhyun asks, sighing.

“Once?”

“Oh…” he sighs once more.

“Why? You didn’t and now she left you?” Jongdae laughs, patting his shoulder.

“No…”

“O-H-MY-GOD. You are gay.” Jongdae yells and stands up. “That’s why you have such pretty hands.”

“Shut up…”

“But you do have pretty hands. So…he only fucked you last night and now he’s not going on a date with you, huh?” Jongdae asks with a hand on his hip and a huge grin in his face.

“We did not fuck. He’s-he think I’m acting like a kid.”

“Of course he does. But does a kid-”

“Just keep your mouth shut.” Baekhyun mumbles, covering Jongdae’s mouth his hand.

And Jongdae eventually does and the hours pass extremely slow, so slow that Baekhyun actually falls asleep on the desk, but nobody wakes him up this time.

Until-

“Byun Baekhyun. Jongin is not paying you to slack at work.” Kyungsoo says, slapping him over the nape.

“Wha-”

“Yes. You’ve been busted.” Kyungsoo frowns.

“What are you doing here?”

Then Kyungsoo puts a single red rose on the counter and smiles. “Taking you on a date. If you still want to…”

“Of course I still want to!!” Baekhyun chimes, running over to the other to hug him.

“I suppose…” Kyungsoo laughs.

“So, where do you take me?”

“Secret.”

“I hate secrets, Kyungsoo…”

“And I hate when you slack at work.” Kyungsoo laughs and Baekhyun kisses him on the cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing is that i'm feeling rather down in the dumps and my eyes threaten to close every 5 seconds. i don't really have any motivation left and writing is quite torturous now, when i cannot pay much attention to it. i just ended it short because i do hate stories that drag on an on; they bore me. anyways, i've never been particularly happy with this, maybe only with the fact that i've managed to introduce some animals in here that might have more personality than the actual humans.
> 
> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved <3


End file.
